Aishiteru
by jinxiejinx
Summary: A short series in 6 chapters of different Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pairings: 6996, 2786, 1896, 5927, 8059 and 4851. Based on a quote by Rose Walker, a character in The Sandman DC comic series by Neil Gaiman.
1. Chapter 1: Mukuro and Chrome 6996

"_**Aishiteru"**_

_AN: So, I found this quote by Rose Walker, a character in the Sandman DC comic series by Neil Gaiman (well, it has been awhile since I read American comics since the Japanese basically caught me into their fandom) about _love_ and decided to use each line of the quote for pairings I like in _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! in a small series of oneshots.

(Some references to Future Arc so… if you're not up there in either the manga or anime, there will be spoilers!)

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira.

_--_

**Chapter 1: Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro (6996)**

"_Have you ever been in love?_

_Horrible isn't it?_

_It makes you so vulnerable."_

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome yells out as her body felt weak again.

She was caught in a new battle and the enemy attacked her before she was prepared to let out one of her illusions.

"Mukuro… -sama…." Chrome felt a thud on her chest as her internal organs started to disappear again. Is she too late to use her Vongola Ring of Mist?

"Nagi…"

Chrome reappears in an illusion. Mukuro is stroking her hair as her head lies on his lap.

"Mukuro-sama?"

"Nagi, it's quiet. Just rest for now…"

"I…"

"I know, Nagi. I felt that, too"

And Chrome closed her eyes as she tries to sleep in Mukuro's arms.


	2. Chapter 2: Tsuna and Haru 2786

"_**Aishiteru"**_

_AN: So, I found this quote by Rose Walker, a character in the Sandman DC comic series by Neil Gaiman (well, it has been awhile since I read American comics since the Japanese basically caught me into their fandom) about _love_ and decided to use each line of the quote for pairings I like in _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! in a small series of oneshots.

(Some references to Future Arc so… if you're not up there in either the manga or anime, there will be spoilers!)

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira.

_--_

**Chapter 2: Sawada Tsunayoshi and Miura Haru (2786)**

"_It opens your chest _

_and it opens up your heart _

_and it means someone can get inside you _

_and mess you up."_

Haru felt her heart stop.

She overheard Tsuna telling Reborn that he has completely fallen for Kyoko and he is ready to let her know how he feels.

Haru held both hands on her chest.

"Tsuna-san…"

Haru wanted to run away far from behind that tree where she could hear Tsuna practising his confession to Reborn.

She wanted to stop the tears streaming down her blushed cheeks. She wanted to stop feeling like someone had taken her soul from her chest and she was not Haru anymore.

What was worse was that Haru loved Kyoko, as a friend, a _nakama_, a sister; yet, why does she feel like the person who took her soul was Kyoko's hand?


	3. Chapter 3: Hibari and Chrome 1896

"_**Aishiteru"**_

_AN: So, I found this quote by Rose Walker, a character in the Sandman DC comic series by Neil Gaiman (well, it has been awhile since I read American comics since the Japanese basically caught me into their fandom) about _love_ and decided to use each line of the quote for pairings I like in _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! in a small series of oneshots.

(Some references to Future Arc so… if you're not up there in either the manga or anime, there will be spoilers!)

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira.

_--_

**Chapter 3: Hibari Kyoya and Chrome Dokuro (1896)**

"_You build up all these defenses. _

_You build up a whole armor, _

_for years, _

_so nothing can hurt you, _

_then one stupid person, _

_no different from any other stupid person, _

_wanders into your stupid life..."_

Hibari could not remember when was the first time he really noticed Chrome.

She was Mukuro's partner after all; not in the relationship sense but they depended on each other and Mukuro was someone Hibari did not want to associate with.

Yet, here was Chrome, lying beside him in bed and she was wearing one of the kimonos he got her from Japan.

Hibari was not stupid. He knew that Chrome Dokuro is not even her real name. Just a new identity Mukuro gave her when they began their symbiotic partnership.

But why did that bother him so much?


	4. Chapter 4: Gokudera and Tsuna 5927

"_**Aishiteru"**_

_AN: So, I found this quote by Rose Walker, a character in the Sandman DC comic series by Neil Gaiman (well, it has been awhile since I read American comics since the Japanese basically caught me into their fandom) about _love_ and decided to use each line of the quote for pairings I like in _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! in a small series of oneshots.

(Some references to Future Arc so… if you're not up there in either the manga or anime, there will be spoilers!)

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira.

_--_

**Chapter 4: Gokudera Hayato and Sawada Tsunayoshi (5927)**

"_You give them a piece of you._

_They didn't ask for it. _

_They did something dumb one day, _

_like kiss you or smile at you, _

_and then your life isn't your own anymore."_

Gokudera just wanted to make sure that his _Juudaime_ was safe. Gokudera's heart was beating like mad as he ran towards Tsuna's home after he heard his _Juudaime_ scream on the top of his lungs.

Gokudera arrived at the scene. Tsuna was arguing with Lambo for stealing the lucky charm Kyoko had given him during the Vongola Ring battles with The Varia.

"_Juudaime!_" yelled Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun?"

"_Juudaime! _I ran as quickly as I could, what has this stupid cow done?"

Gokudera joined in trying to capture Lambo and eventually managed to take the lucky charm off his little hands. He handed the lucky charm back to Tsuna.

"You can't lose this _Juudaime_, I keep mine close, too."

Gokudera watched as Tsuna held the lucky charm to his heart. He wanted to hold Tsuna at that moment. He suddenly felt a strong jealousy towards Kyoko and hoped that Tsuna gave the same expression when his _Juudaime_ thinks of him.

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun. This is important to me."

All Gokudera could do was smile but his heart was still beating like mad even though he was standing still.


	5. Chapter 5: Yamamoto and Gokudera 8059

"_**Aishiteru"**_

_AN: So, I found this quote by Rose Walker, a character in the Sandman DC comic series by Neil Gaiman (well, it has been awhile since I read American comics since the Japanese basically caught me into their fandom) about _love_ and decided to use each line of the quote for pairings I like in _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! in a small series of oneshots.

(Some references to Future Arc so… if you're not up there in either the manga or anime, there will be spoilers!)

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira.

_--_

**Chapter 5: Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato (8059)**

"_Love takes hostages. _

_It gets inside you. _

_It eats you out _

_and leaves you crying in the darkness, _

_so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' _

_or_

_'how very perceptive' turns into a glass splinter _

_working its way into your heart."_

"I want to stop this, Yamamoto…"

Gokudera confronted Yamamoto after school on the rooftop and Yamamoto felt numb.

"It's not fair to do this to you. _Juudaime_ is everything to me. I can't devote myself to him if I'm spending this much time with you…"

Yamamoto stared at Gokudera. He held his face and stroked his cheek. He wanted to hold him closer and brushed the back of his neck. He wanted everything about him at that instant.

Yamamoto whispered, "Is it because of the secrecy?"

Gokudera stepped back from Yamamoto.

"I need to go. I think… we should just leave _this_ and focus on being the Vongola _famiglia_."

Yamamoto felt his heart drop.

Gokudera walked away. Yamamoto wanted to stop him, wanted to grab him from behind and demand that he takes all those words back. But his heart had dropped so far that it felt like his nerves have been cut off from the blood from his heart and he could not move.

All Yamamoto could do was watch Gokudera walk away.


	6. Chapter 6: Spanner and Shouichi 4851

"_**Aishiteru"**_

_AN: So, I found this quote by Rose Walker, a character in the Sandman DC comic series by Neil Gaiman (well, it has been awhile since I read American comics since the Japanese basically caught me into their fandom) about _love_ and decided to use each line of the quote for pairings I like in _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! in a small series of oneshots.

(Some references to Future Arc so… if you're not up there in either the manga or anime, there will be spoilers!)

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira.

_--_

**Chapter 6: Spanner and Irie Shouichi (4851)**

"_It hurts. _

_Not just in the imagination. _

_Not just in the mind."_

"So, Byakuran-sama is going to make you the White Spell's 2nd Squad Captain, huh?"

Shouichi could not even look at Spanner. He felt a pang of guilt with sharing the news. Only a few days ago, Spanner was his black spell counterpart in the Tech Department for the Millefiore family.

"Well, well. Irie Shouichi _taichou_ now, is it?'

Spanner gave Shouichi a small smile and opened another wrapper of his strawberry lollipop.

"Spanner… you can switch to White Spell and I can see if there is a vacancy for Vice-Captain…"

Spanner popped the candy in his mouth.

"Nah, you know I'm happy working with my Moscas in Black Spell. Besides, I hate that white uniform."

Shouichi just wanted to hold Spanner like when they first held each other after a drunkard night's celebration during the International High School Robotics competition days. He was even the one who convinced Spanner to apply for a Tech position in the Millefiore family.

Spanner grabbed Shouichi's wrists and told Shouichi to look at him.

"Listen, this is what you wanted. You've got the talent, you're sharp and you'll make a great captain. Byakuran has trusted you this far, right?"

Shouichi nodded. Byakuran was never fond of Spanner. In fact, Shouichi thought the Tech position that Spanner applied for was for the White Spell Tech Department but Byakuran somehow slotted Spanner in the Black Spell team.

Byakuran would tell him, "Shou-chan, it's nice to work with friends but you don't want to get distracted, do you?"

Shouichi pulled his wrist away from Spanner's hand and walked out of the room.

_**END**_

_"It's a soul-hurt, a body-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. Nothing should be able to do that. Especially not love. I hate love."_

_-- The character "Rose Walker" in The Sandman #65 _by Neil Gaiman.


End file.
